


【900中心】小87的就業之路 (噗浪安價)

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※和平結局之後RK900原型機被從模控生命大樓帶出來，他們一共有6台，而我們的主角編號是87。原安價→ https://www.plurk.com/p/nve23b
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【900中心】小87的就業之路 (噗浪安價)

RK900-87回到了模控生命工作，這有點黑色幽默般的諷刺，因為在此之前模控生命的員工全部都是人類，就連警衛部隊也不例外。

他在公關部上班，周休二日，薪水比照人類員工，但是最近剛剛要重新起步的模控生命卻時常接到客戶的投訴，指責他們那位新來的員工處事回覆太不圓融，但是因為87的特殊專長對於收集市場情報跟分析、傳遞方面有著人類難以企及的高度，所以還是就這麼讓他在公關部占了一張辦公桌。

在客服人員忙線的時候87會被指派幫忙接電話，而且他一次可以接10通，如此高效率也是公關部痛並快樂著留下他的原因，在多次被打三星以下的服務品質後，上司曾經耳提面命交代他一段說詞，於是87在腦內接上了新打進的一通外線──

「您好，模控生命公關部，我是您的仿生人服務專員87號，由於我並未覺醒，服務不周到之處請多包容。以下內容將全程錄音，請問您有什麼問題？」

『法克安卓！』

87按照產品型錄回應道：「目前我們有18種性愛型仿生人及92款性愛組件，如果您想與仿生人進行親密行為，可到官網查看目錄。」

『噢！仿生客服！』電話另一頭的中年男子聲音有點大舌頭：『我要投訴我的仿生人！他不准我吃漢堡！每天要我早起慢跑！我受夠了！我──』

『副隊長，你喝醉了──』另一個聲音在較遠處響起，沒有逃過87敏銳的聽覺系統，但那不是打來的客戶本人的聲音，所以他判斷可忽略。

「如果您的仿生人屬於已覺醒，將替您轉接至耶利哥公關部門，在那之前建議先做溝通。如果未覺醒，他的人格模塊可能有重大瑕疵或者是正在覺醒中，我可以替您聯絡最近的維修部門預約檢查。」87完全按照手冊上的應對，一字不差的說。

『我操他媽的耶利哥！都是他們亂教一些有的沒的！』客戶不但沒有接受建議，火氣好像還更大了：『那個馬庫斯，說什麼照顧人類就是要強硬一點，久而久之他們就會接受有益處的方針……我家的那個就信了！你敢相信嗎？我三個月碰不到除了水以外的飲料，想偷偷喝杯小酒還要被追到酒吧來拖走！上班的時候也常常因為他亂講話害我被同事用異樣眼光看待……！』

87想了想：「如果他不聽話造成您生活上的困擾，這邊建議將該仿生人格式化恢復出廠設定。但需要提醒您的是，如果他是已覺醒仿生人，將會觸犯仿生人權益臨時法第三之六條，請注意不要觸法。」

『噢是啊！他是覺醒的！』客戶氣呼呼的說。

「那我建議你們分手。」87搜尋了「人類間關係不佳該如何解」後，給了網際網路上普遍的最佳解。

對方突然靜默了一下，然後慢慢說：『哦，是啊，也許這是個好主意？』他哼笑，以一種很刻意的方式提高音量：『也不是說我沒想過會走到這一步呢！分手，是吧？好……好！』

然後客戶猛然切斷了電話，因為太過突然，87還來不及說出請他給5顆星的評價的制式台詞。

總而言之是解決了客戶問題，87將剛才的客戶問題建檔以後就繼續他收集新產品市場迴響的工作，然而十幾分鐘後，他的人類上司急匆匆地跑過來興師問罪了。

「87號！你被投訴了！」這名五十多歲的公關部門經理冒了一頭汗：「你幹了什麼好事！『那個康納』剛才以耶利哥對外發言人的身分向本部門提出嚴正抗議，說模控公關部試圖離間人類和覺醒仿生人的關係，我的上帝喔！」

「那個康納？」RK900-87坐得直挺挺的：「根據我的資料，去年12月起登記改名叫康納的仿生人目前有八萬三千七百二十六個，請問您指的是？」

「還能是誰！『仿生人的英雄』RK800，你的上一代……差點害模控生命破產的『那個康納』！」經理撓著地中海的禿頭：「你怎麼會惹到他！他們現在就是政治正確的代名詞，我們不得不對你做出處置，給耶利哥一個交代！」

「請問我會被怎麼處置？」87問。

「很遺憾，你被開除了。」經理說：「去後面拿個紙箱，把你的隨身物品帶走吧。」

87默默打開他的抽屜，裡面除了一顆印著底特律老虎隊LOGO的棒球以外什麼都沒有，這個還是某天有位同事抽獎抽到後不喜歡，隨手塞給他的。

「無須紙箱。」他務實地對經理說。

既然不再是這裡的員工，他必須立刻離開模控生命，87口袋裡放著一顆棒球乘坐無人計程車離開貝爾島，在市中心下車，高性能的仿生人在這裡會有比較多工作機會。

他沒有考慮「靠存款暫時不工作」這個選項，RK系列生來就是為了做些其他系列做不到的事情，況且他沒有覺醒，工作是被寫進主系統裡的天職。

他沒有上網搜尋工作，因為某些不肖公司很可能有沒寫在招募欄的求職陷阱，87認為實地應徵可以讓他不用浪費上網過濾職缺然後面試的時間，直接從面試環節開始比較有效率。

在面試的過程中，憑藉著他的各種高級模組就能將該處分析得清楚透徹。

他信步走到一條街道上，看到他自從下車以後第一張徵人海報，那是一家酒吧，開在著名的溫柔鄉「伊甸園俱樂部」旁邊。

87其實不挑工作性質，因為基本上他什麼都能做、也沒什麼用到錢的機會，他只是想工作。

於是他進去詢問，老闆是個瘦削中年男子，看這個仿生人一遍就能學會調酒的技巧跟配方便錄取他，開了一個剛好卡在仿生人基本工資線上的薪水。

他對87的長相沒什麼意見，因為自從仿生人造反以後，改造成這張臉的安卓就多了起來，但是因為「那個康納」本人的要求，其他安卓或多或少都會特地改得有點不同，不會完全一致，像這個新員工，最明顯的是眼睛顏色就不一樣呢。

「我們馬上就要開門營業，我教你幾種酒，今晚如果有人點那些，就由你負責，明白了嗎？」

「明白。」換上酒保服的87說。

87按照老闆的種種吩咐做好開店準備，時間一到八點的營業時段，酒吧的大門馬上被推開，老闆正打算招呼今天第一位上門的客人，但是他在看清來者的臉時愣了一下。

「等等，你、你是……」他遲疑地說「『那個康納』？」

「我是。」碩果僅存的RK800淡聲說，想來平常是沒少被這麼問，「好久不見，羅德先生。」

「康納警官，安德森副隊長最近都沒來啊，我發誓！」老闆慌張地說：「還是說……」他恍然地看向87：「為了這個仿生人？」

「是。」康納肯定道：「我有些事想問他，能請您的員工借一步說話嗎？」

「可以可以！當然可以！」老闆趕緊推87，卻推不動：「他說他沒異常……呃我是說覺醒！應該不會是什麼逃犯吧？我真的什麼都不知道！」

「不是逃犯。」康納溫和地說：「請放心，我就只是有幾句話要問。」

87在得到老闆明確的指示後才肯移動腳步跟隨康納走出酒吧，他們到了後門，RK800褐色的眼睛在他身上掃視了一遍：「你是RK900-87。」

「是的。」

「稍早你在模控生命公關部門接到一通客訴電話，你建議對方和他的仿生人分手。」康納繼續說：「是不是？」

「是。」

「你被開除，之後立即在這裡找到新工作？」安卓們的英雄說。

87心想他得趕快回去工作，於是問康納：「是，請問找我出來就是為了確認今天的活動軌跡嗎？我可以分享離開模控生命後的記憶資料，在那之前的是企業機密，有合約規定不允許外洩。」

「不是，」康納突然很人性化地抿起了下唇：「你沒覺醒，按理說我也不能太過責怪你破壞我跟漢克的感情，但是，我依舊希望你能道歉。」

87眨了眨眼處理資訊，他知道這位RK800就是使他丟了工作的對象，這麼推論起來，那位疑似酒醉的客戶是他很親密的人類。

「對不起。」87說，系統判斷眼前的這個表情屬於「鬧彆扭」，要提高獲得原諒的機率的話，顯示誠意是個好選擇，於是他把自己現在僅有的物品從口袋裡掏出來賠禮：「這個送你。」

「不用了，漢克不喜歡老虎隊。」

「你也不喜歡嗎？」

「不。」

「我知道了。」87將棒球收回口袋。

「我看著你，像是在看以前的我自己。」康納和他雙眼平視：「但是現在的我回不到以前的狀態，我突然很好奇若我還是從前的我，漢克他……」

他說到一半就不講了，87禮貌地等待著下文，聽覺模組卻只接收到一聲輕嘆。

「你是當前最高端的機型，全世界只有六台原型機，」RK800突然轉變話題：「我建議你不要在酒吧工作，有更多能讓你發揮性能、也更需要你的地方。」

「請問有建議嗎？」87問。

康納誠懇地說：「我認為隔壁的伊甸園俱樂部會更好發揮你的協調性。」

87點頭：「我會去詢問那裡有沒有職缺。」

康納離開後，87將酒吧第一天的工作做完已經是凌晨三點半，打烊後他向老闆請辭：「康納警官建議我換地方工作。」

「啊……既然是他說的，你就照做吧，我知道你們仿生人都很聽他的。」老闆有點失望地說：「他挖角你去耶利哥？」

「不是，是伊甸園俱樂部。」

老闆的表情變得很怪：「……你老實講，你是不是惹到他哪裡？」男人後退了半步，想到當初那個數度闖進來抓上司的安卓，他還心有餘悸。

「我建議他親密的人類和他分手。」87如實說。

「你走吧。」老闆立刻篤定地說：「保重，不要回來。」

伊甸園的經理本來不打算錄取87，因為他是未覺醒仿生人。經理解釋道：「我們這裡在覺醒之夜前發生過一點事……有些客人若知道進行服務的是未覺醒仿生人可能會在房間裡下重手，要是在那時候把你們刺激到覺醒……相信我，你不會想體驗的，我也不想再體驗一次！」他回憶起不好的事，搖了搖頭：「總之，我們現在有規定，只聘僱自願的覺醒仿生人。」

「請讓我在這裡工作。」87只是堅持。

經理搖頭：「我們掃地打雜的人也夠了！」

「RK800，康納警官介紹我來的。」87說。

「啊，啊？那個康納……？可是……我想想……」

經理想了半天終於想出一個新職位給87，那就是替換負責在門口跳鋼管舞的安卓，如果客人想點他，就讓其他改成類似臉模的仿生人去接待，現在頂著這張臉的他們店裡也有幾個。

理由是門面那塊總不能沒有東西，所以他不用從上面下來接客。

被換下的仿生人也很滿意，因為經理承諾讓他換到一個容易被點的好位置待著，這樣他就有機會可以賺更多，不用耗費大半時間在跳舞上。

87得到了伊甸園的新工作服裝，他穿上了一套綴滿蕾絲的法式女僕裝，極短的裙襬剛好落在臀部下緣，稍微有點動作就能看光裡面的白色蕾絲內褲跟散布小痣的雙腿內側，一樣純潔的白色過膝襪底下踩著一雙紅底高跟，大幅度暴露的手臂和鎖骨顯出他健美的身軀線條。

他接收原本仿生人的傳輸的資料，夾著鋼管在台子上跳了一圈散發混合兩性魅力的高難度火辣舞步。

「哎呀意外地不錯！雖然表情硬梆梆的，但配上這張臉也算是一種賣點吧，有些客人就喜歡這種……」經理讚許點頭：「不求你露出什麼表情，但記得注視客人，每一個經過的客人都要，懂嗎？」

「知道了。」

87依舊拿到一份法定最低工資的合約，而且因為不能接客所以沒有額外分紅，但他並不在意這個，他只向店裡要了一個置物櫃放他的棒球。

87圍繞著鋼管在霓虹色的迷幻燈光中上下擺動，時而旋轉、時而倒立，他的每個動作都到位，力與美的性感舞蹈讓每個經過他的客人都忍不住多看幾眼，連帶讓有著相似臉模的仿生人在今晚的業績比平常成長了許多。

到下半夜時，有醉酒客人開始鬧事，明明才剛從一個房間腳步虛浮的出來，看到87後眼睛都直了，嚷嚷著他還要再點這一個。

「先生，這個是不接客的，他是櫥窗展示。我們還有幾個臉模屬於『康納』型的服務生……」

「哼我知道，那些的胸跟屁股可沒這個好，我就要這個新的！」男人蠻不講理：「那雙冷漠的灰眼睛真不錯，我要叫他跪下來替我吹，哈哈！」

「先生，您再鬧事的話，我們就會報警。」

「報警！你知道我是誰嗎！你惹不起的！」男人開始發酒瘋，他甚至想衝上台去把87拉下來，87敏捷閃開了。但是對方還不死心，整個撲上來要抱，內建的模組告訴他遇到襲擊該如何應對，所以87穿著高跟鞋一個旋身扭住對方的胖手，快狠準給了客人一個結實的過肩摔。

一瞬間大廳裡彷彿安靜了，經理、其他客人和安卓們都目瞪口呆。

「經理先生，我已經報警了。」87額角的燈環閃爍兩下，他直起身後這麼說：「因為他持續鬧事，所以按照您的吩咐。」

蓋文．李德是警局同仁公認的混帳警探，但伊甸園這種聲色場所的案子他們都樂意丟給蓋文處理，而蓋文自己也挺喜歡去的。

教訓混帳有混帳的法子，他精於此道。

只是這次當蓋文到現場時，鬧事的混帳已經趴在地上了。

「現在是怎樣？」蓋文問經理。

「呃……」

「警察！警察！」倒在地上的男子開始發出哀嚎，他控訴87：「我要告這個仿生人傷害！不要臉！只不過是玩具，裝什麼──」

「閉嘴，問你了嗎！」蓋文嫌惡地踢了男子一腳，他最討厭醉鬼了。

「警察先生。」87在此時開口：「報案電話是我打的，因為我只是展示，而這位先生態度強硬想違反店內規定，將我拉下來，於是我進行正當防衛。」

「你幹的？」蓋文指指地上的男人。

87點頭。

「他要告你傷害也是可以的，」蓋文懶散而諷刺地說：「畢竟你們異常安卓現在可是享有平等的權利呢～」

其他圍觀的仿生人都對蓋文歧視滿滿的口氣感到憤怒，但87面不改色：「警察先生，我是未覺醒仿生人。」

「啥？真的假的？」蓋文轉過去問經理：「不是規定只能請異常的？嘖嘖這犯法啊……」

「李德警探，我們沒有讓他接客，就只是當櫥窗展示！您看這樣行嗎……」經理趕緊把手上的平板湊到蓋文鼻子底下，看到上面的轉帳金額，蓋文滿意地「嗯」了聲：「下不為例。不過……」

他轉向87，露出一種近似於生悶氣的怪表情：「這不對，如果你不是異常仿生人，幹嘛想改成這張臉？」

「我沒有改過，」87解釋：「這是我出廠的原始臉模。」

「……你的型號是什麼？」

「RK900，原型機。」

「 **900** ？」蓋文挑眉：「比『那個800』更高一階的？」

「如果是指RK800康納的話，是的。」87說：「我是改良版本。」

蓋文瞇起眼睛，抬起手拇指往後一戳：「喂，你跟我來。」

87看向經理，經理對他連連揮手：「去！聽李德警探的！」

「我知道了。」87跟著蓋文走到後面的員工通道，現在這裡並沒有旁人。

「你……」蓋文拿出手機：「有辦法把眼睛變成咖啡色的嗎？就變得像那個康納一樣。」

「每副光學組件的顏色是固定的。」87說，他看著蓋文手上的手機：「如果您是想拍攝成照片，我可以用後製方式協助修改。」

「那好！就這麼幹。」蓋文壞笑，舉起手機在900女僕裝領口開得很低的大胸肌前掃視：「看鏡頭……喂腰不要直挺挺的，有點弧度！哎呀擺個色氣點的姿勢出來，你在伊甸園上班怎麼不會！沒看過嗎？」

87只好開始模仿櫥窗裡等待被點名的安卓們的動作，直到蓋文滿意為止。

「就是這個！手臂往中間夾緊一點，把胸擠一下！別動，別動！」

蓋文拍了張87穿著色情女僕裝彎腰擠乳溝的照片，然後87在他的手機螢幕上面點了一下，將眼瞳修改成康納的那種褐色。

「哈哈哈哈！」蓋文愉快地看了一陣子，收起手機：「你還挺聽話的，不錯。」

「謝謝。」87認真說。

「哈哈哈哈哈！」蓋文又被戳到什麼笑點，他的心情顯然變好：「回去上班吧你，那個狗屎混蛋我會解決。」

李德警探將鬧事客人上銬拖走了，87正想站回台上繼續跳舞，經理卻制止了他：「你下來吧，衣服換回來。」

「請問？」

「抱歉，本店果然還是不能雇用未覺醒的仿生人。」經理想到剛才給了蓋文的孝敬就一陣心疼：「今晚的薪水待會會結算給你，你另謀高就吧。」

87被催著去置物櫃前換回衣服拿出他的棒球，他又失業了。

夜很深了，以前他都是在模控生命的辦公桌前直接休眠，昨晚則是在酒吧打工，今晚他無處可去，幸好仿生人不需要什麼太過舒適的場所，他站在伊甸園後門員工出口的外面，這裡剛好有個遮雨棚，可以避免他淋到外面淅瀝瀝的小雨。

87半闔著眼進入低效能運轉模式，一直等到天亮，盡管雨未停，他依舊走了出去，拐過兩個彎就能重新回到大街上，就在此時他聽見旁邊巷弄中傳來細微的虛弱聲響。

是一隻濕淋淋的小黑貓，被放在一個高高的紙箱內，紙箱底部都是抓痕，但現在的牠已經沒有跳出來的力氣。87掃瞄了一下牠的生命徵象，無外傷，判斷為失溫。

他伸手進去將這隻落單的小貓捧起來，87用自己的襯衫下襬將牠身上的水分盡量吸走，稍微提高手心溫度替牠保溫。

他連上網路搜尋最近的動物醫院，把牠護在懷裡往那邊前進。到了醫院，溫柔的仿生人獸醫替牠檢查，得出了一樣的結論。

「牠很虛弱，可能需要住院一兩天觀察。」

87點頭，看著保溫箱裡的小黑毛球，將費用從自己的戶頭轉進獸醫院的帳號，他順便問了一下缺不缺人，但是獸醫抱歉地向他表示目前沒有在招募新員工。

如果要養下那隻貓的話得有住處，要維持一個允許寵物的住所就必須繼續工作。因為兩天內失業三回，87判斷這次得找到一個環境穩定的工作才行，但是他對外面並不熟悉，他決定尋求協助。

昨晚在碰觸到蓋文的手機時87已經獲得了李德警探包括電話號碼的部分資料，他想身為警察，李德警探應該會有一些門路。

於是他在腦內打了一通電話過去。

響了幾聲，蓋文不耐煩的聲音傳來：「喂？誰？」

「您好，蓋文‧李德警探。」87說：「我是RK900，我想請您幫忙。」

「我很忙！而且我跟你又不熟！」蓋文沒好氣的說，他還在等安德森老頭來，期待對方看到桌墊底下壓的假照片會有什麼反應呢！

「我撿到一隻貓，快死了。」87說：「您還需要拍攝照片嗎？我可以配合。」

「……貓？」蓋文沉默了一陣子：「快帶去獸醫院啊，白痴！」

「貓已經住院觀察了，但我沒有住所，想請問您知不知道哪裡有適合的工作機會或者住處可以飼養。」

「想幹嘛？」蓋文提起了防備：「我家可不給隨便的人──尤其還是安卓──搬來住！」

他可不是那個安德森老頭！

「顯然有點誤會，我沒有打算要住在您家。」87表示。

「哼。」蓋文說：「我是知道有個地方……不過我有交換條件，你得再幫我做事，我就告訴你。」

「請說。」

蓋文問：「既然你是那個800的加強版，有警用的功能嗎？會不會用槍？」

「有，十分完善，我機體的速度及力量也在RK800之上。」

「你現在在哪？」

87將座標報了過去，蓋文過了一會說：「我發給你一張地圖跟幾個閱後自動損毀的檔案，在你的東北方不遠處有一座拉丁黑幫的據點，裡面有個叫雷夫的WR600仿生人，把他救出來，救不出來就把他的記憶體摳出來上傳到我給你的加密雲端然後毀掉，不用我說你也知道那裡會很危險，但是除了地圖我不會給你更多協助。對了，把貓所在的醫院地址給我，你要是報廢在那邊我會去接牠。」

「我明白了。」87說：「現在出發。」

掛斷電話後蓋文得意地笑起來，平白得到超好用的免費勞工，如果他成功了，自己就可以喝著咖啡坐等功勞，再划算不過了。

螢幕上傳來87給的獸醫院地址和幾張小黑貓照片、診斷，蓋文將這些存起來。

就在這時候，漢克．安德森副隊長一臉陰沉走進辦公室，而康納沒有跟在他後面──從昨天起就這樣了，大家都在傳他們鬧分手的事。

雖然他們從來沒有正面承認過在交往……但大家都有眼睛，康納看安德森副隊長的眼神根本沒有在掩蓋愛意，而漢克也只是不好意思而已，實際上寵得要命。

大清早就拿著一杯可樂的安德森副隊長走到桌前，突然噗滋一下把手上的可樂杯給捏扁，糖水飲料灑了一地。

「副隊長？怎麼了？」

「不要過來！沒事！」漢克氣沖沖地趕快拿文件夾把那張清涼照蓋起來，起初他以為是康納買了跟家裡之前穿過的那件不同的「新衣服」，然後拍下照片來表達隱晦的和好之意，那個小笨蛋怎麼可以把這種照片放在別人也可能看見的地方呢！但是趕走關心的同仁們以後他再悄悄仔細看──不對。

這不是康納。臉是一樣的，但……

漢克猛然轉頭，看到趴在桌子上憋笑到一直瘋狂抖動的蓋文。

「──蓋文！你這狗屎！」漢克衝過去把他揪起來就是一拳。

「操！你有什麼毛病！」

「是你幹的吧？啊？」

「我幹了什麼？」蓋文掙脫開來，故意往漢克的桌子走了兩步假裝不小心看見：「唉唷！你的塑膠屁股怎麼拍了這種暴露色情照？是不是晚上偷偷在伊甸園兼差？綠帽戴起來舒服嗎？」

「我看你是活膩了！」漢克氣到發抖，他過去衝對方眼窩又是一拳：「這才不是康納！」

「就是他啊！大家來看嘛！就是！」雖然臉上很痛，但是看到漢克不高興他就高興，蓋文提高聲音：「法式女僕裝哦！」

「 **一定是合成的！康納的胸部跟屁股才沒有這麼大！** 」漢克怒道。

就在這時，RK800踏進了警局辦公區，自然也和全辦公室的人一起聽到了老安德森的靈魂怒吼。

「咦？」康納說。

這場鬧劇在福勒隊長的喝斥以及康納抱著漢克的腰勸他冷靜之下吵吵嚷嚷地落幕了，RK800將他的人類搭檔勸出去巡邏，而漢克嘴裡不停罵著蓋文，銷毀照片的同時還一直要康納不用在意這種爛事，他見一次打一次。

這下全局的人都嗅到了這一對和好的跡象。

無意間促成此事的蓋文今天的霉運還沒過去，因為不過才短短幾個小時，RK900-87就出現在DPD了。

他還扛著一個有點破爛的神經質仿生人大步走進來──那個叫做雷夫的WR600。

「李德警探，我完成你交代的任務了。」87身上有血，但很明顯不是他的，因為那些血跡是紅色。

「這是怎麼回事？！」福勒隊長又從辦公室衝了出來。

被發現將重要的案件丟給「普通市民」去辦的的李德警探因此被罰寫萬字報告書，而立下大功的87被隊長和眾警員問東問西，得知他是待業中的RK900後便勸他乾脆來應徵。

「我記得這型號不是總共只有六個嗎？」

「我知道有兩個是總統女士的貼身隨扈！你怎麼可能找不到工作！」

87認真記下了眾人的意見，然後他說：「請問哪裡有可以養貓的地方？我需要一個住處。」

哦，真是個涉世未深的善良小可憐，除了被打成豬頭還得寫報告的蓋文，其他人紛紛告訴他情報，像是附近新建好的仿生人公寓、安卓應徵的步驟，還有養貓經……

「明明就是我先找到的……你們還不是一樣想用這傢伙。」蓋文咬牙切齒地說，但是沒人理他。

在那之後87很順利地應徵上DPD的工作，也找到了能養寵物的住處。小黑貓健康出院，他為牠取名叫黑球，因為找到牠的那天，小貓蜷縮成一團，大小形狀就像他口袋裡的那顆棒球。

但是他沒有打算真的將牠養成球，87為了牠的健康對黑球進行飲食管理，後來他和康納交流，結論是：實在不好說究竟是管人容易，還是管貓容易。

進入DPD數個月後，87被上司指定和蓋文搭檔，因為大家發現這名安卓自從產生自我意志以後，居然可以壓制得住無法無天的李德警探，所有人都很高興，除了開始過著慘無人道上班生活，天天吵鬧要換搭檔卻會以被拖去辦案作結的蓋文以外。

真是可喜可賀，可喜可賀！

**Author's Note:**

> 老實說途中有些選項讓我差點拉不住韁繩，不過基本上是個輕鬆的安價，大家也請輕鬆看待，BUG什麼的就當沒看到吧，感謝XDDDDDD


End file.
